moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn Pad
The is a in that allows Players to respawn in the pad's location upon death. Doing so, however, will make the pad disappear, thereby forcing you to place a new one. Technical * Spawn Pads are available at Age 9. * Spawn Pads cost and . * Spawn Pads have 400 HP. * Each player can only place down one Spawn Pad (except in Sandbox, where you can place an infinite amount). * If a Player places a spawn pad, the next time he dies he will respawn where he placed the Spawn Pad. Spawn Pads disappear after the Player who placed it dies so it is for one use only. * Spawn Pads are not solid and may be walked over without any trouble. * If a Spawn Pad is placed outside the world, the Player who placed it will respawn inside the world next to where the Spawn Pad was after he dies. * The Spawn Pad is an alternative to the Musket, Poison Spikes, Spinning Spikes, and the Repeater Crossbow. Strategy Using * Placing the Spawn Pad inside your base is an extremely common and effective strategy, as it prevents you from having to make the long walk back to your base after you die. Be careful, though, because enemies can destroy your Spawn Pad or place Spikes around it. Also, getting back to the Age needed to place in another Spawn Pad after death is a long process. * Use Spawn Pads to acquire multiple items by first placing a Spawn Pad, killing yourself, then leveling up again and choosing different items every time you die. * Very effective, especially in Sandbox mode. When someone is attacking you, just place it down, so if they kill you, you can attack them again. That's if you have enough , of course. * Try placing somewhere near a good farming area. * Try getting a good farming tool, (Stick is an ideal choice), then getting the Crossbow (if your does not upgrade) to place the Spawn Pad. Then, put down everything you can, and kill yourself. When you spawn again, you will have a lot of to break for . This is especially useful for a slow-farming Primary Weapon like the Polearm. * Don't use in combat. It does not do anything for the fight, other than to prevent the opponent from placing down something temporarily in that spot. * Make sure it doesn't get destroyed! If it gets destroyed, you won't spawn where it was. * Don't place your Spawn Pad near an enemy's base. They will want to destroy it, as it yields a high amount of Resources. And even if they don't destroy it, you'll put yourself at risk of being killed when you spawn again near an enemy base. Against * These yield a tremendous amount of , so destroying these is an alternative to Turret farming, especially in Sandbox. * When destroying a base that has a Spawn Pad, you can abstain from destroying it so that you can kill the person when he respawns on it. ** Some people frown upon this, as it is spawnkilling. * Place spikes around the Spawn Pad, so that as soon as the Player spawns, they die. * Place Turrets around it so as soon as the Player spawns, they are attacked. However, this can be looked at as spawn killing (your choice). Trivia * The Spawn Pad is currently the only the Structures that disappears after the Player who placed it dies, though all Structures disappear after the Player quits. * Besides Blocker, this is the only Pad that doesn't do anything to you if you step on it. History *0.89 - Moved from Age 10 to Age 9 *0.88 - Added The Spawn Pad to the game.